Emotions
by unicornsandskittles
Summary: Just a little scenario I came up with. Hinata x Gaara, is there any better couple?


It wasn't as if he had noticed her enter, but then again it wasn't as if he hadn't noticed her either. Sure she was a bit hard to not notice, but it wasn't like he was waiting to noticeher, she had just decided to show up as soon as his emerald orbs hit the entrance. So in fact it was all her fault for her looking so… _Noticeable._

"Gaara, why don't you ask her to dance?" Cringing inwardly, red hair shone as Garra turned towards Kankuro, his brother of blood. Unfortunately.

"No." Short answers was what Gaara was famous for, well, that and of course being an emotionless monster. Or was it over-emotional? He never did ask.

"You should ask her to dance before that overexcited blonde does. I'm pretty sure you'll miss out if you don't, especially with that little number!" After an unpleasant wolf whistle from Kankuro Garra finally decided to leave her pale shy face to watch the white dress slide smoothly against her skin. A deep cut rising to her upper left thigh shimmered with pale soft skin as Garra swallowed the lump in his throat. After debating the positives and negatives of his current action of walking towards the frightened lamb, he stood before her.

"Uh Hello – Garra?" Wide lavender orbs widened at the sight of him, and Gaara couldn't help but feel a little pleased.

"Dance." He watched as Hinata shuffled her feet backwards, her face full of confusion and uncertainty as he approached her cowering figure. He was never one with patience.

"I'm so – sorry, but I'm not much of a – a dancer." He smirked as her face bent towards her fidgeting fingers. Long lashes tempting him as they danced against the music.

"So?" Gaara's hand no liar to his own feelings placed itself against her shivering bare shoulder, the skin cold to the touch against his own heat. He couldn't help himself as he bore his body against her own, his hand against hers as she blushed against his chest. He was small compared to other males but against her, he was a giant.

"Ga – Gaara, everyone is looking." Gaara watched as the petit creature reddened even more so as he looked over his shoulder to understand her words. He wasn't much for crowds and he knew that she wasn't as well. They really did have so much in common, maybe that was why he always noticed her?

"Then let us leave." A small nod was all he needed as he walked her out of the building onto the cool decking. His hand still placed on her shoulder as she gently covered herself with her lacy shawl. "Cold?" Gaara didn't wait for her reply as he took off his own jacket to engulf her shoulders with. He nodded to her small smile as he looked over the railings into the desert.

"Sha – shall we dance?" Gaara starred at Hinata at her brave words, never had she ever started conversation nor had she ever asked a question that lead to action. Smiling slightly he nodded his head as she placed her hand on his shoulder while the other entwined in his larger hand. Garra positioned her in front of him as his hand situated itself against her waist letting his feet lead the many steps he learned the very morning take place. "You're such a good dancer!" The compliment edged its way into Gaara's skin the smile still placed on his face guarded as she wouldn't see.

"I've been practising." Indigo hair courageously leaned against his shoulder, the small hand at his shoulder landed against his hard chest. He couldn't help but fell satisfaction even if it meant a small crease of red against his own cheeks.

"Thank you." Hinata's voice cracked as she pressed her face into his shoulder. Gaara let out a sigh as he continued to dance, ignoring the slight wetness that seeped itself into his shirt.

"It's nothing you should be thankful for. I only know the basics anyway." Landing his sentence with a huff Hinata let out a small laugh that vibrated his body as she pushed back to stare at him. It felt like hours since she moved, but alas, she had finally moved standing on her tippy toes to press a chastity kiss against his cheek. The redness of her face beaming against the moonlight as Garra tried desperately to hide his own.

"I didn't mean for the dance. I – I meant for taking it slow, for letting me have time." Gaara nodded, knowing no words were needed as the mouse like creature had not yet finished her rambling. It wasn't as if he didn't want to move faster, but he couldn't bear having someone as innocent as her stare at him with the same eyes as everyone else. "It – it's just, this – this arrangement is, well, you know?" Hinata's hands had flung everywhere in a gesture of understanding that Gaara had to nod his head at in case of having a more confusing conversation. If Kankuro had taught him anything it was to agree even when not understanding anything women say. He had to remember to thank him later.

Nodding he replied "It's fine." Hinata's hand dropped to her side as her eyes began to tear. He reached for her only to be pushed even further away from the now crying young woman. Kankuro had never mentioned crying.

"Am I not enough?" Confusion settled in Gaara as he pondered her question. Had he not agreed? Had he not signed? What more was there to please this difficult woman?

"I don't understand." Her face looked towards the ground as small hands worked away the tears Gaara only wanted to wipe away himself.

"I always assumed I would marry for love, not for my family's wealth." Hinata's glistened lavender eyes looked at him through those thick lashes. Her face bore two different emotions he knew well - Hope and assurance. Two things he always ruined for others.

"I do not love you, but I lust you, for that I know." His face bore no emotion as his heart tore within himself without any understanding onto why. Hinata smiled sadly, her eyes looked colourless as her fathers as her lips slowly quivered until her petit mouth opened for him to hear the words he had wished he never heard.

"Well I'm sorry that it's me you're forced with." His hand reached out to feel nothing as he watched her small figure walk into the building. Sighing he clenched his hand into the air as he followed, eyeing those who watched his newly fiancé the obsession beginning as others yelled congratulations.

Who would have thought a wedding celebration held so much emotion?

* * *

I hadn't really gone into detail with this as I just opened a document and started typing away.

I just got my internet back and really just wanted to write a Hinata and Gaara fan fiction.

Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
